


Prince of Drama

by RikuTheSeekerOfDarkness



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Disney References, Gen, School Drama, drinks poisoning, inui juice death implied, inui juices, inui juices re-appeared, junior high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuTheSeekerOfDarkness/pseuds/RikuTheSeekerOfDarkness
Summary: what could happen if all the oy tennis club members play drama instead of tennis?curious? well then witness it yourself of all theweird and messed up drama, inui juices, bratty Protagonis and all the players acts.





	1. snow white

**Chapter 1:**

**Narrator: Yukimura Seeichi**

 

Once upon a time a queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter, the daughter has full lips as the rose, skin as white snow, gentle and kind the princess is lead in a very happy live until her mother died. Her father than re-marry again, but the new queen is jealous of the young princess beauty. Few years later Snow white’s father died and leave the kingdom in the evil queen’s rule, the queen then make Snow white into a scullery maid because the queen afraid of Snow white beauty will one day will be greater than her own.

   “S _aa…Mirror mirror in the wall who is the fairest of all women in the world?_ ” ask Queen Syuusuke “you are the fairest of all women in the world my queen….why I should take this role? but its better then what echizen become…but why I become a mirror? I just want become the watcher…..”the magic mirror said err….mumbling ”SHINJI!!!” “shumimazon…Tachibana….”the mirror apologies? *cough* anyway…the queen stratified with the mirror answers. Years later the queen stand in front the magic mirror and asked “mirror mirror in the wall…who is the fairest women I the world?” the mirror answer more like more mumbling…tachibana-san please…. “the fairest of all the woman in the world is Echizen Ryoma no one can outmatch his beauty….again why should I answer this stupid question? Its ridiculous…we are a tennis player…and we should play tennis but why are we…..” “ **SHINJI!!!!!** ” “shumimazon tachibana” *cough*

Hearing this queen Syuusuke enrage then he order a hunter to kill Snow White…”saa...Yutta, I want you to kill and bring Echizen and bring her….I mean his heart with the heart inside this box” as queen Syuusuke give the young hunter a deep red box with golden heart shaped lock, then the young hunter say “as your wish...aniki…ummm… I mean my queen” ‘tell me…why I become the hunter? I think that Kabaji guy much suited to become one…’. The next morning the hunter accompany Snow White into a flower field in the deepest forest….as Snow White pay attention toward the field the young hunter raise a dagger and prepare to kill her…I mean him. But the hunter didn’t want to kill an innocent girl even its most likely a boy in this version of story and then he said toward Snow White “please run….I can’t do it…the queen ordered me too, run so that queen won’t find you” then Snow White said while glaring ” yadda…why should I run….I just can face Fuji –sempai….” “ *ehem*…Echizen…please don’t ruin the scenario” I the narrator (Yukimura Seiichi) scolded the Snow White (while Sanada dragged Echizen from the scene)……*sigh*Why I become the narrator again?. Anyway after hearing that the Snow White run into the forest…during that time she or he seeing scary things and ended with animals accompany her/him into some empty(dwarfs)house. In there she finding out the house in messed state, dirty laundries around the house, dirty plates etc didn’t being washed only left in the sink and dust is at everywhere. Seeing that she decide to clean the house with her newly made wild animal friends, after she done with the cleaning she cooking some broth for dinner then she climb to the second floor and gone into light sleep.

Far into mine located in the forest, 7 dwarfs just done with their mining activity and prepare to go home, as they arrived near their home…they saw light coming from their home, thinking maybe some kind of thief coming into their house…they prepare to attack. What a surprise…when they enter the house...they saw their previous dirty house already being cleaned...there are no longer dirty laundry around the house, no dirty dishes to wash and there aren’t dust around the house. While they discussing who the one cleaning their house they hear some noise from upstairs, as they readied their weapon they going upstairs to catch whoever it is…as they arrive at their bedroom, they see a lump laying on their beds. With a very slow motion walking the leader of the dwarfs open the blanket while the other prepare to attack with their raising weapon but as the blanket opened they saw a very beautiful girl *ehem* guy sleeping peacefully….as the woman/guy waking up they hurried hide near the bed that person sleeping at while majority keep some of they hair to be seen (for Sanada is his hat).

**LET JUST SKIP THE PART WHERE SNOW WHITE TEACH THE DWARFS TO WASHING THEIR HAND AND THE PARTY HERE**.

Meanwhile at the castle…the queen stratified with the hunter job for returning queen to her magic mirror, the mirror answered “the fairest from all women is Snow white…why did I say this again? They already know the answer…so why I need to…..” “ **SHINJI!!!** ” “sumimazon Tachibana….” Hearing that the queen becoming enraged so much that she then decided to gone to her…I mean his secret underground cove….and then she made herself into an old badger ( “iie…I’m not old yet Yukimura-san” Inui say as he continue to write at his notebook) and then she…he make a poison apple and then he row a row boat and go to the dwarfs house where the snow white stay at. Mean while snow white singing _Dreaming On The Radio_ song while making his favorite almond vanilla cream pie, he saw an old badger which taller then himself wearing glasses…then he ask… With his eyes rolled he ask “how can I help you grandma…pffft……” “maa..i come here to offered some nice juice to such beauty, here…this is my special super ultra deluxe ginger ale, I make this specially for this drama” “……………………………………………………………………………..” suddenly the snow white lost for words and then turning pale then his skin color, eyes bulging out, then his skin turning green then he takes a lot of steps back then he shouting “ **YADDAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!....TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME INUI-SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!** ” “come one I’m sure this will be delicious…..” after he said that, he forced Echizen to drink it( ‘though I though in here said apple not juice’ I thinking that as I read the script) and he passed out…

“ **ECHIZEN!!!!ARE YOU OKAY?! HOLD ON FOR A WHILE!!!!!** ” momoshiro takeshi shouting “ **KABAJI!!!** ” “usu…”………..*EHEM* After that the dwarfs finding the body of Snow White and thinking the Snow White dead they put his body in a glass coffin and chase after the queen turn witch to kill him….after they making sure the witch dead after he himself fall from the cliff, they go back to mourn for Snow White. As they mourning they hear a neigh of a horse…they saw prince Tezuka Kunimitsu hopping down from his horse as he saw the man he loves in the coffin…he mourn and then kiss ended the Snow White suddenly wake up from his sleep “w-what happen to me? the last thing I remember is saw Inui-sempai in front of me…” After that the prince hugging Echizen and ask him to marry him and stay with him on the castle, which Echizen happily agree….and after that they happily living on the castle.

 

**~THE END~**

 

“ **Wait a minute!!!!why only me drinking that cursed juice?!** ” ryoma-san shouting “well because the author of this fiction deemed so…” Yukimura and Fuji answer together “ **WHAT** **THE HEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!** ”


	2. Cinderella part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 2 days of the Snow white drama...the boy tennis club member being forced to play another drama with Inui Juice as the treats with a certain instant K.O and they certainly didn't want to shared Ryoma's fate after they witness what hapen itf they drink that deadly juice.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my second chapter i so sorry if it too short for your liking...but i hope all of you can bear it for me...and also, i will recieve any kind of drama you want but only within disney princesses ones but maybe i will put more other drama request that not within Disney propety after all disney princesses done and dealt with.

** Chapter 2: Cinderella part 1 **

** Narrator:  Echizen Ryoga **

**O** nce upon a time there’s a mansion, In there  lived a man called  Echizen Nanjiroh, his wife Echizen Rinko and their daughter(son in this version of Cinderella) Echizen Ryoma lived there. One day Rinko leaved her perverted husband and her cute yet bratty daughter aka son for she can’t stand for her husband cheating, thus that mansion currently being lived only by Nanjiroh and Ryoma.

     Then 3 years later Nanjiroh married to another woman named Ryusaki Sumire. Sumire has 2 daughters named Ryusaki Sakuno and Ryusaki Tomoka. After1 year after that marriage, Nanjiroh went missing when he gone to do some trading (more like become a voyeur and forget his son) and leaves his son, new wife and 2 step-daughters lived on the mansion.

          5 years after his sooo dear father leaved him, Ryoma being forced worked in his own house as a maid ( Ryoma: why I become a maid again?!) while his step mother and sisters lives in luxury, everyday his work are to serving his step mother and sisters and cleaning house aka mansion and everyday he always hear ‘Ryoma do this’ ‘Ryoma do that’ Ryoma clean this’ and everything that related to ‘Ryoma  bla bla bla’.

             One morning he sleep in….again and the birds and some mouse try to wake him up with difficulty and after they help him bathed and do his bed and Ryoma ready to facing another day to hear another ‘Ryoma bla bla bla’. As he cooked breakfast with more intent to trying to poisoning his step mother and sisters with an unknowns drinks with a really really unnatural and weird colored one (which once again the birds and some of the mouse trying hard preventing him from taking a revenge from the previous drama, the one that make him drank Inui Juices which specially delivered from our dear author to him) and then waking up his tormentors.

                Once he arrived at his step mother room he knocked (more like he just kicking the door down) and said “Oi baa-chan wake up already” in a very rude tone *sigh* “Oi Chibisuke!!!!try talk softly like the real Cinderella from Disney!!!” I (Echizen Ryoga, the older brother from our dear main star) yelled at the Cinderella.  after he entered her room, Sumire lectured him for how he should act, giving him orders etc. One hour later after that he give his step mother and sisters their breakfast with juices that the birds and mouse can’t and failed to prevented him for giving them to his step mother and sisters (which those 3 never drank it and avoiding it at any cost).

                  As he sweeping the floor with him singing ‘ _Rising_ ’ the doorbell suddenly rang, while cursing whoever who disturbing his singing time and opening the door, In front the door reveal the post man Kirihara Akaya, the post man then decided to laughing hard at the state of the Cinderella( his rival) in a dress “pffft….hahahahahahahaha………it reaaaaaallly fits you girly boy..ahahahhhahaha...here is the letter….pffft..ahahhahaahahahhahaha!!!!” said the post man while still laughing leaving the enraged and twitching letter crunching Cinderella ryoma.

                   “I swear…I‘ll kill this fanfic author after this stupid drama done” said the still enraged and twitching letter crunching Ryoma….I shall pray for this fanfic author first…..*doing player for the author’s ‘death’ *after he gave the letter to his step mother and sisters, which the sisters  squealing **HARD** (which really deserve the bold and Capital letters at least one of them) after reading the invitation for prince Seiichi’s bride searching ball.

                          After being forced to dressing his sisters the time passed already the step mother said this to Ryoma “If u can find a dress other than your sisters own than you can come as well” the she left him with a evil smirk. Knowing that he can’t find a dress (of course he can’t!!! he is male for the fucking sake!!!!) he then giving up knowing he can’t find another dress.

                              When he were to return to his room, the birds and mouse showing him what they done to the leftover cloths that his sister has thrown. He than smiling (more like scrowing) at the dress and thanking (cursing) them after dressing up than he yelled “wait I want to come too….I only doing this to prevent that stupid aniki from kidnapping my racquet and panta supply….” Said ryoma…heehehehe…I know to convincing him *ehem* back to the story… seeing how cute(Ryoma: **I’m not CUTE!!!!!!!!** ) he is compared to them, the sisters then tearing down his dress while claiming he wears what is theirs(well it is isn’t it?) after that they leaving with a truly evil smirk.

                                     While Ryoma crying (with the help of eye drops) and then run into the backyard. sensing that his Goddaughter or rather godson crying, the Godmother or rather Godfather(?) appear before Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rising is another charater songs f Echizen Ryoma
> 
> How is it? This is the first part of the Cinderella drama hope you all like it, the drama that brought by these ridiculous middle school teenage tennis players. I hope you all can give more suggests and please tell me if I make some mistakes ^_^  
> and also so sorry that this chapter much shorter than the last one so sorry~~~~ T-T


	3. Cinderella part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on the last chapter:
> 
> Sensing his goddaught- I mean godson is crying, the Holy Godmothe- I mean Godfather made a grand appearance before Ryoma….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oishi: Echizen-san where is the author?
> 
> Ryoma: huh? oh ….her? I dunno *yawning as petting Karupin who enjoying his petting time*
> 
> Ryoga: oi…Oi..Chibisuke if we can’t find the author we can’t continue this drama!!
> 
> Ryoma: so? *open a can of grape flavored Panta and drink it*
> 
> Eiji: waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! Oishi!!! I…I just find a corpse in the tennis field nyaaaa….
> 
> Tennis members and Ryoga(except Ryoma,TezukaInui and Fuji ): NAAAAAAAAANIIIIII!!!!!!!!!
> 
> As they arrived at the court
> 
> Ryoga: i...is that the author?! *seeing the corpse laying in the middle of the court with foams appear from the mouth*
> 
> Tezuka: *takes out some aspirins and drank it*
> 
> Momoshiro: it is her?! Hey what is that on her hand?
> 
> Ryoga: *takes the thick of papers from my(corpse form) hand* hey it’s the manuscript!
> 
> Eiji: alright!!! Let’s go!
> 
> Everyone: YOSH!!!!!
> 
> That is the story of my death that the cruel tennis players abandon me in the court with the ‘killer’

**Narrator: Echizen Ryoga**

 

“Why does ore-sama has to become the fairy instead the King? Anyway brat I didn’t know you can cry like a baby” said the Godmother- I mean Godfather in mocking and sarcastic tone to his godson. “Shut up, Monkey King! I much preferred buchou or even Inui-sempai as the author because they defiantly can become much better to act as this so called Fairy Godmother of this ridiculous fairy tale than you” answer or rather fire back of his own Godfather with the same sarcastic remark, and then they starting the words war……really when will they stop?!

       After being treated with accompany by Tezuka Kunimitsu deadly glare and infamous endless laps by chibisuke’s buchou they stopped the words war and then the Godfather said to Ryoma “don’t worry brat you will go to the the male that caught his eyes and the other males and the cross dressed ones as well…

                    “may I have this dance, my lady?” ask prince Seiichi “che…like I have a choice” said Ryoma to the prince as he accepted the offering hand and then they dance…as those two dance which I didn’t even know chibisuke can dance at all! The other ladies and lords watching in awe and jealously…why they can’t dance with the prince or the beautiful lady that just come to the ball. But Sumire and both daughters started to thought where did that they seen that lady before…as Lady Sumire trying to get closer to the prince and his lady to trying to identify the lady suddenly a red and white shadows appear from out of nowhere and almost made Lady Sumire signed a death warrant from the death god with the cause of heart attack “hoi…hoi…no one can get closer from here on ,we should give he prince and the lady some privacy…nya” said a soldier who strangely and suspected  by some guests who saw him as half human and  a cat named Kikumaru Eiji.

                           As they rest from the dance the prince show the lady his private garden…this location is in Rikkaidai Fuzoku castle private garden. As they talking about something that we don’t understand at all which presumably tennis related, suddenly the bell rang signaled its already 00:00am already “that bell….” “ahh...its already midnight” “nani?! Damn I have to go back…” as he said that the prince asked “why should you leave? If you shall leave at least tell me your name will you?” seeing that he didn’t have time he then run to the front door without telling the prince his name.

                               When he run to the carriage he suddenly loose one of his heels and when he saw the prince then he run leaving the heel and leave the palace to the mansion. As he arrive at the mansion he relived that his step mother and sister yet to back home, then he change his tattered gown from earlier to his maid uniform and then clean the house and gone to sleep…

ball…Kabaji!” “usu” suddenly the Cinderella wannabe being dragged by a giant out of the scene and the god father relaxing on relaxed chair and drinking tea while the said wannabe yelling “ **YAAAADA!!!!!!LET GO OF ME NOW!!!!!!!!** ” with the giant ignoring him, while waiting how about all of you take some 20 minutes break like going to toilet or buy some snacks?

                                                                                - **oOo-**

When Ryoma appear while cursing with a pout at the Godfather the audience when into trance and for the reader image it in your mind…Chibisuke with long hair that tied in low ponytail with a black ribbon and a small silver tiara with onyx and sapphire as the jewel on the tiara, a black choker with heart shaped sapphire stone, then he wear a simple black gown with a dark blue ribbon tied in the chest part and some black lace in end of the sleeves and at the bottom of the gown, he wear a black glass heels too. then as the make up he use a dark blood red lipstick with some lip gloss, thin layer of silver color eye shadow, thin almost unnoticed light pink blush….in fact he really drop gorgeous and if fact I started to think that I willing to date a guy if they was this pretty!

        *Ehem*anyhow…”hmm…not bad, be awe by my generous…anyway...Kabaji prepare the carriage for this brat” “usu”…..after all that resistant from Ryoma, he then gone to the ball with a scowl on his face while cursing under his breath…

          Meanwhile in the castle the ball already started with introducing all fine lady to the prince…”lady Echizen Sakuno and Lady Echizen Tomoka come to greet his highness prince Yukimura Seiichi” one of the knight named genichirou Sanada announced, “ **KYAAAAAA** …My name is Echizen Tomoka your highness…I have same name as my beloved Ryoma-sama” oi..oi…oi…this girl voice is making my ears ringing… “my name is Echizen Sakuno your highness…I hope you **Choose** me as your bride” said two echizen ladies then gone to search their mother, then the calling continue to the last ladies as Sanada give a pity look to his friend and the prince as prince seiichi twitching a lot not pun on the purpose as prince Seiichi tried to not to cover his ears when the screaming started.

             When the calling done...then the dance being commence, Seiichi as much as possible tried hard not to dance with those Echizen ladies that hunting him like hunting a big and delicious deer with an attempt to dance with other ladies for example: like dancing with lady Marui Bunta “buchou I mean ouji-sama please don’t squeezing my hand so hard from being so tense” said the nervous Lady Bunta, next he dance with Lady Hanamura Aoi which the said lady chuckling in amusement seeing the one called a ‘Child of God’ on the tennis field being nervous, next he tried avoid the Echizen ladies by dancing with Lady Fuji syuusuke “saa…its really interesting right Yukimura-san?” said Lady Syuusuke while chuckling in real amusement with his typical eye closed smile “ well…how about you change with me Fuji-kun?” said the twitching and irritated prince Seiichi “iee…your personality and mine are the same as mine, so I’m sorry I much prefer seeing you suffering...” said Lady Syuusuke and the prince smiling in scary way and twitching his left eye from being more pissed and irritated of what Lady Syuusuke just said

                 After hours of avoiding the ladies of Echizen household he then back to his throne next to his father who has an amusement look…while that amusement look being unnoticed by the others Yukimura know that look while giving a glare to his rival and father on this set of drama and said “Tezuka-san…I hope in the next drama is it you who will be the one who suffering…and I hope the author give you a painful dead…”said the pissed and tired prince while smiling that could rival the resident tensai of Seigaku, Lady Fuji Syuusuke…that seems like the king didn’t even affected by that glare at all.

                    As the prince giving a thousand deaths worth of glare to his ‘father’, our main character at last arrived at the castle…with his trend mark cocky smirk he then entered the ball room. As he trying avoiding his step-mother and sisters he caught all males even the cross-dressed ones and even the prince and the king…giving his a father a goodbye with a sarcastic tone he then gone to find the woman or at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope that all of you enjoyed this scenes ^_^  
> the xet part is the last part of the Cinderella...so look foward to it!  
> also please give me your comment about this chapter, see you at next chapter


	4. Cinderella part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last chapter:
> 
> …then (s)he changed his tattered attire from earlier, cleaned the house, and went to sleep…  
> Behind the stage part 2:  
> Riku aka the author: yo…minna!!! I finished the last part of Cinderella drama  
> Ryoga: really? its a shame...I have a very good time as the narrator *pout*  
> Riku: now now..maybe at the next drama you can take the lead  
> Ryoga: really?! Yippee………!!!!!!!  
> Other tennis members: ‘what a simple minded this guy is’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter for Cinderella drama and the next one is Little Mermaid! please look foward to it!

**Narrator: Echizen Ryoga**

 

As quickly as the time past the prince keep staring at the heel that own by the ‘woman ‘he falls for and then he tells is ‘father’ if he can find the owner of the heel than he will marry him or her or something "you do realized that Echizen is a boy right?" said king Tezuka with straight face and then Prince Seiichi said with a twitching smile"I just follow the script...its not like I want to marry a guy much less a boy". After king Tezuka agree he than order one of his trusted advisor, advisor Oishi Shuichiro and his trusted knight, Sanada Genichrou to search a woman that fits for the heel that his ‘son’ found.

   Day by day the advisor and knight try from house to house to find the maiden that fits for the really small black heel that the prince found, and at last those two arrive at the Echizen household. Meanwhile inside the said household….the daughters of Echizen household saw the advisor and knight…in a flash those two wear their best dress, do their hair etc etc... Lady Sumire saw that her daughters done with their face drawing (Momoshiro:*snicker*) than open the door for the advisor and knight and said…

         “Welcome gentleman…what we owe the pleasure of your visit? come in…come in” said Sumire, as those gentleman enter the mansion  they didn’t saw  that Lady Sumire grinning evilly at the upstairs, “well…then, shall we start? first is you Lady Tomoka…”Sure...”answer Tomoka in arrogant way…

              Meanwhile…our hero or rather Heroine cursing at whoever locked the door…”Damn..Oiii open the door I want to go to toilet…”Ryoma yelled, hearing his scream the animals like mice and birds come to his rescue along his favorite cat, Karupin the Himalayan Cat…as those animals watching a cat fight between Lucifer, the resident cat of Lady Sumire and Karupin the brave and cute Himalayan cat owned by our Hero/heroine 'Damn...if I knew this will happen i should have gone to toilet before this happen!!!!' thinking Ryoma as he holding his blandder while hopping the door unlocked already….

      “Both Lady didn’t fit at all…are you sure you didn’t have other daughter Lady Echizen-sama? Tarundarou” said Knight Genichirou “no…I don’t have anymore daughter sir knight” “are you really sure? We do receive a report of a daughter of the former perverted Lord, Lord Echizen Nanjirou” “no…never saw or hear that before” “very well than…please excuse us Lady Echizen..But we have to go, we have other houses to visit” said advisor Oishi.

     At the same time…at the cat fight Karupin come out as the winner with Lucifer fall into a horse poops…the mice then deliver the key to ryoma...in a flash the door opened the door and running toward downstairs to the toilet...as the knight and advisor almost at the front door they saw a flash of green, white and brown passed them to the toilet..few minute pass in silence the door opened at reveal Ryoma

          “What?!Why are you looking at me right that? never see someone that rushed to bathroom before?” askew Ryoma and suddenly the Knight dragging him to the chair and signaled the advisor to try the heel on him….but lady Sumire then using her cane to tripped the advisor and make the heel fell and then broke into pieces (for reference this heel specially made from a cheap glass for this scene only) seeing that both knight and advisor devastated and paling as they remember the king with his glare  and endless laps and with the prince sadistic nature…they shivered as they remember that and afraid to face  their wrath..

            “Why are you two looking like the worlds and for? Here the other heel…I don’t need it anyway” said ryoma as he taking out the other pair of the heel…seeing that both ladies of the household gasp in horror while the knight and advisor stare at ryoma like he is their messiah and the fact that they found the person that dropped the heel that Prince seiichi found. After that the knight and advisor latterly dragged the maid to the castle to be a proof they already found the person  that prince seiichi fall for.

                  Weeks later those two got married in a grand ceremony and they lived happily after…*sob sob sob*

**THE END**

 

**“Wait a minute someone help me!!!! This person trying to molesting me!!!!” Ryoma yelled, “saa..lets us enjoy our honeymoon, honey” seiichi chuckling in amusement as he hold ryoma “YADDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Ryoma continue to yelled…as the other stare at him with a pity while Fuji chuckling in the same amusement as the took picture of seiichi dragged ryoma away**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it? I hope you all like this happy yet not so happy ending….the next drama is the little mermaid, stay tuned for these tennis player will brought you into a more hilarious drama just for you


	5. Omake 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back stage or rather rhe one that far of the tage aka break time for the players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wqait....now shall we see what happen when the players have a break time?

**Narrator:None**

** Back stage **

**Riku: Konnichiwa minna-san been long time huh? Sorry for not updating for long…I got caught in writer block so…**

**Ryoma: urusei!!! You just lazy to write right?**

**Riku:no…no I’m not!!! And for your information I still have a pron and con for who to become the lead female role *Pouting***

**Ryoma: whatever*dismissing me***

**Riku: anyway please someone do the disclaimer, please I have to lock myself inside my room**

**Sanada and Tezuka: Riku didn’t own any of us and never will be since we only be owned by Konomi** **Takeshi….**

**-oOo-**

** Atobe Keigo’s mansion **

It is a beautiful morning of fall season and its been 3 days after the last drama that titled by the famous story of Disney princess called Cinderella, which leave one particularly boy in sour mood that is the last female lead role, the Cinderella wanna-be, Echizen Ryoma which he decided to try poisoning or more likely tried to murder the author of this fiction by giving her the infamous Inui juice, the Aozu....which lead the question how did he done it in the first place?!

    All tennis players that played the drama or even as the backstage technical gather together on this particularly nice morning to relaxing and to forget some embarrassment memory when they play the lead, especially Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu who at the first drama being forced to kiss(see the first chapter) some even gather in the dark corner(don’t ask me…even I as the author didn’t know this corner even exist until now)to assemble blackmails material that they can use for blackmailing like Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi and Oshitari yuushi.

Suddenly the door being  open and reveal Sadaharu Inui and Yanagi Renji holding their data books and some sort of sheet of papers “minna I want you all to see this” started Inui which after putting the papers down which caught the others attention.

   “on this paper is written how many profit we make from our previous dramas” said Yanagi which earned some twitching from both Ryoma,Tezuka and Yukimura. And as the world not cruel enough…the data master tennis players announce “ since its profits enough to pay for 3 schools tennis clubs joined practices and its even enough to pay for all tennis club members tickets to go to england for one full month and 3 nights…” yahoo England!!!!! Nee…nee…nee Inui can we go to England?” as the ever happy-go-luck kikumaru eiji “sure but there is a catch” answer Yanagi which earned him more twitching from Ryoma,Tezuka, yukimura and this time Atobe joined too which everyone missed except some who pays some attention to them.

“we decided to continue this drama playing and which we will do every once a month” said Inui with a scary grin which yanagi give the same scary smirk. And of course some like Ryoma,Atobe and other who already experience and tasted the horror of becoming the lead roles of this somewhat twisted dramas which you all can guessing that both Inui and Yanagi ignoring them.

     “and for the next drama is the little mermaid and we already decided who becoming who but we still have some debate for who will played the princess Ariel role…so we will make a contest which more like a voting…which one of you get the most votes will becoming princess Ariel…”said Yanagi which earned him more pale faces and they become more paler and to boys will becoming more paler after they hear their name later.

“the voters will be the girls tennis members, entire schools which covers the rikkaidai, seigaku and hyotei….after that we will practice within 3 weeks times and then we will play the next week…and if its happen at the same date as the tournament we’ll cancel the drama until further notice then and only two names will be inside the voting list” inui said which receive a lot of sighs then yanagi continue and 2 unfortune names is……..”

     As the long pause happen, the others sweating bullets, gulping and do their nervous habits as they waited who is the unfortune souls “The 2 names is…..Echizen Ryoma and Marui Bunta”said Yanagi which earned him two very loud shrieks from the two unfortune.

“ **WHY IN THE NINTH LEVEL OF THE HELL I GET CHOOSEN FOR?! I CAN UNDERSTAND THE BUBBLEGUM LOVER HERE (** pointed at Marui which earned him a ‘What did I do to you?’ look **) AS HE HAS RED HAIR BUT WHY THE HELL I GET CHOOSEN TOO!!!!!!!!!!!** ” yelled Ryoma, “simple because you are popular after the last drama…”Inui easily answered Ryoma which resulted he have to dodge a large number of tennis ball that being hit with Drive A and Cool Drive and then dodge a lot of soft and fluffy pillow after the one who hitting th balls run out of tennis balls and then being chased by a mad and murdered aura with swinging his tennis racket that just as like he swinging a katana with a deathly accurancy while cursing tennis....racket wielder, Echizen Ryoma.

      With a lot of sweatdrop by the rest of the tennis club member when they seeing the chasing scene…they decide to agree with the voting despite the protest of Marui Bunta to saving the prides of his own and Ryoma's. And after the voting papers being published all around three schools they quickly gaining a lot of voting in a short time much dismay of Marui and Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the wait....its been 3 weeks? 1 month? since i updated any of my work right?  
> rigt now i suffering from an illness called writer block...hopefuly I willl recover soon.
> 
> as for the readers of my oher stories...i will tryto updates as soon as possible.....so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> how is it? did you like this chapter? i am deeply story for the grammar mistakes, all the the typos, all the basic mistakes and the short chaper...i hope in the future i can improved all of it
> 
> also dreaming on the radio is oe of Echizen Ryoma character songs....go and listening it, its a good song ^_^


End file.
